1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electrical outlet covers and adapters for the same.
2. Background Art
Electrical boxes are manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes. Electrical boxes may be rectangular with one, two, three, or more gangs, each arranged to receive an electrical device. Round electrical boxes may be used to support ceiling fans or other electrical devices. However, if a homeowner desires to locate a non-round electrical device within the round electrical box, he is unable to due to gaps on the side. Specifically, the round box is larger than the electrical device and could create openings which provide the potential for an electrical shock hazard.